


After the Rain

by hananinare



Series: Yuzuvier One Shots [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananinare/pseuds/hananinare
Summary: In which the two find their happiness in a dance.





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally back with the addition to the Yuzuvier One Shot series!  
> This one is loosely based on a creation by my friend and inspired with the evening walk we had, which featured a festival and some wonderful Spanish guitar melodies we heard in it. I know it's short but I really recommend listening to some Spanish guitar songs while you are reading for the better effect.  
> Just a note, Yuzuru does drink alcohol in this one shot, so it's not entirely canonically accurate, whoops.  
> As always, don't forget to check the main source of these ficlets and many more Yuzuvier related writings at @yuzuvier.hcs on Instagram!!

It was the second to last day on their trip to Madrid, Spain which Javier knew was one of the few opportunities to get Yuzuru out of his room so he made sure to fill the time the two spent in his hometown with as many activities as the sportsman‘s body could handle. Javier knew this evening was the last they had to enjoy their skating-free lives so he dragged Yuzuru out for a walk around his place, luring him with an offer of cotton candy.

It‘s was Saturday, a time fairly close to sunset already and a heavy summer rain had just left the streets drenched in water and visibly less people out under the sky.   
Yuzuru was almost done with his pink cloud of sugary goodness as they stumbled upon a tiny park, lured in by the sounds of live guitar and a joyful singing. It was a traditional festival of sorts, the main square of the park lined with food stalls and tables, tens of people enjoying the food and each other‘s company despite the soaked clothes and faces.

In the middle of the said square stood a stage, a lone guitarist playing a mirthful rhythm accompanied by a raspy voice, filling the air with music. Both young and old moved in a joyous dance around it, feet splattering the puddles and laughs echoing in the air.

Javier smiled at the sight, it proposing him a completely unplanned idea.

„Hey Yuzu,“ he turned around to find the Japanese boy looking around, eyes wide in interest and fingers fiddling with the cotton candy stick.

„Let‘s dance.“

Yuzuru‘s eyes turned to the man in front of him, this time widening in shock and face scowling in dissatisfaction.

„I don‘t know this.“

„C‘mon, Yuzu, don‘t be an old lady. Actually no, even old ladies are better here.“ Javier was starting to enjoy this, poking Yuzuru‘s side and eliciting a muted squeak.

„I not an old lady.“

„Then come.“

The younger boy rolled his eyes theatrically, located a nearby trash can, discarded the wooden stick, and finally turned to Javier, sighing in defeat. The Spaniard shook his head in laughter staring at Yuzuru and offered him a hand.

At first Yuzuru stumbled upon his own feet after almost every single move, his stubbornness being the reason rather than an actual inability to dance. Moments passed by and led by Javier‘s hands and the warm sounds of the guitar, he mastered the salsa steps slowly but surely. 

Within minutes, Yuzuru found himself spinning around laughing openheartedly, letting the southern melody carry him with it, freeing his mind of anything that wasn't here and now.

As the song faded away and the applause from the audience filled the space, Javier let go of Yuzuru, whose breaths became deeper but the delighted smile didn't fade away.

„I will grab something to drink. Want anything?“ Javier asked, eyeing the closest stand.

„Same as you.“

The two were soon sitting by one of the tables made out of crates, Javier passing Yuzuru a paper cup of a fruity smelling drink.

„What is this?“ he sniffed the liquid in curiosity, making Javier chuckle.

„Sangria. A must-try in Spain.“

„Has alcohol?“

„Yes, not too much though,“ Javier took a sip from his cup, watching Yuzuru‘s debating face. „I can find you water if you like.“

„No. It‘s okay. Want to try.“

The Japanese boy raised the cup to his lips, taking a tiny sip for tasting. Surprisingly, he did not spit what got into his mouth afterwards.

„This good. Like it.“

Javier snorted, finishing his own drink.

„Good. Just don‘t drink too much.“

***

The settling warmth of the evening sun on their backs, notably calmer melodies of the guitar and the sweet drink made the rest of the night a peaceful lull. The number of people in the square had lessened, leaving mainly couples clinging to one another and swaying to the romantic music.

Yuzuru had his head propped on his arm, eyes languidly following the dancers. He turned his face to Javier, who seemed content by just being here in the nature filled with the sound of the strings, gazing at the now clear sky with a soft smile.

„Javi?“ he woke the man up from his daydream, lips curling into a mellow grin. „Dance with me again?“

Evaluating the situation from the standpoint of any person who knew Javier even a slight bit, he should've just laughed the offer off and walked them both home. Yet instead, he found himself swaying slowly on the wet gravel, hands on Yuzuru‘s lower back and the other‘s hands around his middle. 

They didn't speak, didn't even look at each other‘s eyes, letting the music and the feeling carry them away far from responsibilities and mundane routine, far from Yuzuru Hanyu and Javier Fernandez. 

At one moment, Javier felt Yuzuru press his cheek to his chest, humming against it in content. Javier smiled, placing a peck of the top of his head.

The song ended the two unwillingly pulled away, hands and eyes meeting the other‘s. Javier pressed Yuzuru‘s palms tighter, watching his friend‘s face beam in front of him.

„Let‘s go home.“


End file.
